What If?
by premonitioner
Summary: A little jumble of 'what if...'s thrown together by yours truly. [oneshot]


**This came to me when I was replaying TWTNW, right after you defeat Xemnas for the first time, and when Sora and Riku are left in Never Was. I was watching the cut scene, and I wondered what would happen if Riku did the first scene. I then got a lot of different ideas, some inspired by my friends, others inspired by comics. : 3 Enjoy. **

**Dedication: Shannon, thank you for helping me with these. You're a saint. No, really. **

**What if…? **

**T**he Castle That Never Was started shaking, and Riku spotted the hovercraft, and slid down the toppling Castle, jumping nimbly onto the hovercraft.

"Screw you Sora!" Riku shouted at him, as he zoomed off.

"BITCH."

_What if Riku left Sora to fight Xemnas by himself? _

**N**aminé laughed as she licked at her Sea Salt ice cream bar. Roxas sat beside her, laughing with her.

"I'm glad you never remerged with Sora, Roxas." She said, smiling at him. Roxas grinned.

"Well, I may be a Nobody, but, I'm sure as hell not gonna give up my life to some loser who hangs around with a dog and a duck."

_What if Roxas had never remerged with Sora?_

"**T**here are many worlds, but the share the same sky. One sky, one destiny." Sora read aloud from Kairi's letter. He sighed, and crumpled up the paper, throwing it over his shoulder. "Thanks Kairi, but, that's no use to me now."

Riku stared at him.

"Whaaaat? It was only a letter, and she didn't even know who I was!" Sora exclaimed. Riku shrugged.

"Guess you're right. But, what do we do now?" he asked his best friend. Sora grinned.

"…we…Go fish!"

_What if Riku and Sora hadn't found the Door to Light? _

"**Y**ou're coming with me, conscious or not." Axel stated, swinging his chakrams. Roxas shrugged.

"Okay." Axel stepped back in surprise.

"W-what?" he stuttered, as Roxas withdrew his Keyblade. "You're serious?" Roxas nodded.

"Alright! Ha-ha! Finally, I win a bet with Luxord!"

_What if Roxas had agreed to go with Axel on Day Four? _

**S**ora hoisted himself off the ground, looking over at his friends. Riku was already sitting up, still in his Xehanort's Heartless appearance. He was looking at his hands. Sora walked over to him.

"You would think that the real Ansem would tell me how to get rid of this damned form before he went bang. God, my life sucks."

Sora scowled at him, and bonked him over the head.

"Shut up, emo."

_What if Riku didn't return to his original form? _

**K**airi opened her eyes as her heart returned to her, just in time to see Sora disperse into gold sparks. "Sora?" She heard someone else screaming Sora's name. She watched the golden sparks disappear.

"Sora…are you really…? No... It can't be! I won't let him go!" She looked around, as if to find Sora standing there, a big goofy grin on his face. She didn't find him.

"Aw,_ fuck_. We're screwed now." Goofy moaned.

_What if Kairi never reversed the Heartless effect on Sora? _

**S**ora ploughed through the sea of Heartless, weaving past Nobodies, Donald and Goofy behind him. He skidded to a halt as he passed a window made of bars.

"Holy shit! Kairi!" he yelped at the girl who was petting Pluto. She turned to face the boy calling her, and then she scowled and turned away again.

"You're late." She said, throwing him a dirty look over her shoulder. Sora banged his head against the bars.

_What if Naminé hadn't freed Kairi when she did? _

**S**ora stumbled around, waving his Keyblade in the air, singing a slurred song. Donald danced around him, before walking into a wall. Goofy sat slumped unconscious at a table, an empty bottle in his hand.

"A yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" Sora sang, clasping hands with Jack Sparrow, who was also singing. Will slapped his palm to his forehead, sighing exasperatedly, while Elizabeth stood beside him, her expression torn between amusement and concern.

"Really, should we let him have rum? He's only fifteen, after all…"

_What if there was rum in Port Royal?_

**I think that's it. lD I love these little random things. And, also, I created an extra one, for FFX, and, because I've never played it, I shan't be doing a What If…? for it. Sorry. :3 **

"**I** can fly!" Yuna exclaimed, as she threw herself of the roof. Seymour, Tidus and Rikku all sprinted to edge, as they watched Yuna soar down, almost in slow motion. They all winced as she hit the ground with a sickening splat. Seymour glared at Tidus.

"You're paying for the dry cleaning on that dress…" Tidus stared at him, horrified, while Rikku peered down at her cousin.

"Always knew Yunie was a loony."

_What if Yuna didn't summon Valefor in time? _


End file.
